Sale journée, Cadeau pour elle sid
by music67love
Summary: Petit cadeau pour ma elle sid qui a 18 ans! Harry est à deux doigts de péter une durite: Draco et Fang, leur serpent, n'arrêtent pas de le critiquer... Mais, heureusement, Draco va s'occuper de lui... de la plus agréable des façons!


**Sale journée****  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (Dray en passif! miam! XD)  
_

_Rating: M!!  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Petit cadeau pour ma elle sid qui a 18 ans! Harry est à deux doigts de péter une durite: Draco et Fang, leur serpent, n'arrêtent pas de le critiquer... Mais, heureusement, Draco va s'occuper de lui... de la plus agréable des façons!  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Pitit cadeau pour elle sid.. J'espère qu'il te plaira! T'as vu, j'ai réussit à placer les 10 mots XD  
_

* * *

**Sale journée... Cadeau pour elle sid**

« Chéri j'suis rentré ! J'ai acheté des **croquettes** pour Fang ! »

Harry déposa ses courses dans la cuisine et sortit lesdits croquettes pour Fang. Ce dernier, un serpent, vint se coller contre lui et siffla.

« Oui... Je sais que tu n'as pas aimé celles de la semaine dernière, qui étaient censée contenir moins de matières grasses. Mais fais-toi à l'idée mon vieux : tu es un peu **enrobé**, tu devrais faire un régime. » siffla également Harry en fourchelangue, au serpent.

Ce dernier siffla de mécontentement et, comme réponse, lui tourna le dos. Harry se mit alors à rire : ce que ce serpent pouvait être susceptible !

« Où est Draco ? » demanda-t-il au serpent.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, toujours en colère.

« Tu es vraiment chiant ! »

« Harry ! Je suis là ! » fit soudain une voix en provenance du couloir-salon.

A l'entente de la voix, le brun se précipita à travers l'appartement.

« Draco ! » s'exclama Harry en lui sautant dessus, avant de l'embrasser furieusement.

« Hé ben ! » fit le blond, une fois le baiser finit, « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Rien... Je voulais juste t'embrasser... Je suis heureux de te voir. »

« Euh... Oui, moi aussi. »

« Dis, tu trouves pas que Fang a grossit ? » demanda Harry en traînant son mari jusqu'à la cuisine, où le serpent était toujours.

« Il faut toujours que tu fasses des **hyperboles** chéri. Fang est très bien ! »

« Des hyperboles ? D'où sors-tu ce mot ? » lui demanda le brun.

« Voyons Harry... Tout le monde sait ce que veux dire une hyperbole : c'est une figure de style qui utilise l'exagération. »

« Connais pas. » se contenta de dire le brun.

« Tu vois, Draco trouve que je suis très bien, _lui_. » siffla Fang.

Harry ne répondit rien et leur tourna le dos, quelque peu énervé de s'être fait contredire devant Fang par son mari.

**OooOooO**

« Harry qu'est-ce que c'est que ce... cette chose ? » demanda Draco.

« C'est toi. »

« Moi ? »

« Mais oui ! Tu ne te reconnais pas ? Alors là c'est tes yeux gris, là y a ton nez et... »

« Mais c'est... »

« **Stylisé**. »

« Quoi ? » demanda le blond en regardant son mari, dubitatif.

« Bah quoi, y a pas que toi qui connaisse des mots savants. »

« Je trouve ça tout simplement horrible. » siffla Fang en arrivant.

« On ne te demande pas ton avis à toi. » siffla également Harry.

« J'espère sincèrement que ton **objectif** n'est pas de devenir peintre, parce que je préfères te dire tout de suite que ta carrière sera vraiment **éphémère **! » siffla à nouveau le serpent.

« Et Picasso alors ? Il dessiné aussi des trucs bizarre, ça ne l'a pas empêché de devenir célèbre. »

« Picasso c'est différent. Lui c'était un artiste. Toi tu es une merde ! »

« Je ne te permets pas ! » siffla Harry comme réponse, « Draco, Fang a dit que j'étais une merde en dessin. » traduisit le brun à son mari.

« Il faut reconnaître que ce n'est pas de l'art... Enfin... Je veux dire... » essaya de se rectifier le blond.

« Je vois. Bon, puisque vous vous mettez en ligue contre moi, je ne fait plus à manger. Na ! »

« Mais Harry... » tenta Draco, « Tu ne sais très bien que je ne sais pas faire à manger ! »

« M'en fiche. Ça fait la deuxième fois de la journée que tu es méchant avec moi ! »

« Tu ne vas pas nous faire un caprice tout de même ? »

« Je ne fais pas de caprices. Je sors. Avec la voiture. » fit le brun en prenant sa veste avant de sortir et de claquer violemment la porte de l'appartement.

**OooOooO**

« Foutue journée. » maugréa Harry en rentrant chez lui.

« Tu t'es enfin décidé à rentré ? » demanda Draco, couché sur le canapé en train de lire un livre.

Harry, pour toute réponse, lui décocha un regard noir que Draco ne vit pas, bien trop occupé à lire.

« Figures-toi que je me suis chopé un PV. »

« Tu t'es _encore_ garé n'importe où ? » demanda Draco en soupirant et en tournant une page de son livre.

« Non. » répondit le brun en lui envoyant un nouveau regard noir que Draco ne vit pas non plus, « C'est ce co... cet idiot de **contractuel** qui n'a pas vu que j'avais payé le parcmètre. Le pire, c'est qu'il me l'a foutu pile quand je suis arrivé pour reprendre la bagnole. »

« T'avais qu'à transplaner. »

« J'aime bien prendre la voiture. »

« C'est ton problème... Après tout, c'est toi qui payes les PV. »

Harry soupira en s'affalant sur un fauteuil.

« Sale journée. »

**OooOooO**

« Encore un mec bourré d'**anabolisants**. Ça en devient lassant. Et puis, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit **timoré**... T'as vu comme il parle ? » déclara Draco alors qu'ils regardaient la télé, Harry lové contre lui, le brun ayant besoin d'un peu de tendresse après cette ''rude'' journée..

« Tu parles... Il prend des **stéroïdes**. Et puis, pour le côté timide on repassera ! Il ne fait qu'accaparer le micro depuis tout à l'heure ! »

« C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire chéri. »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Tu n'arrêtes pas d'utiliser des mots compliqués aujourd'hui ! Je sais que tu es un aristocrate, je sais que tu es super intelligent et je sais aussi que tu es un écrivain de talent... Je suis désolé de ne pas être aussi intelligent que toi et de ne pas utiliser des mots aussi compliqués, mais je suis comme le commun des mortels moi ! » s'écria Harry en se détachant du blond.

« Le commun des mortels ? » répéta Draco en riant, « Chéri, dois-je te rappeler que tu as vaincu Voldemort, un des sorciers les plus puissants de tous les temps ? »

« Mouais... N'importe qui aurait pu le faire. » fit Harry en faisant la moue.

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'es peut-être pas aristocrate ou écrivain, ni incroyablement intelligent, mais tu es Harry... Et c'est comme ça que je t'aime. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Harry, sa moue toujours accrochée au visage.

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai. »

Et pour confirmer ses dires, Draco se rapprocha du brun et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Ce n'est pas assez suffisant... Je ne te crois pas encore. » murmura Harry, une fois le baiser finit.

Draco saisit alors la tête de son mari et l'embrassa plus sauvagement, laissant sa langue se mêler avec violence à sa conjointe. Harry se colla alors au blond, laissant leurs torses bouillonnants se caresser à travers les vêtements, passant ses mains sous la chemise blanche pour caresser la peau pâle du blond.

« Y a des hôtels pour ça, vous savez ? » siffla soudainement Fang en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

« Mêles-toi de ton cul. » râla le brun en lâchant la bouche de Draco, mécontent d'avoir été arrêté. « Et puis, on est chez nous d'abord ! Et ce n'est pas un stupide serpent qui fera la loi ! Dis-toi que, sans nous, tu serais encore dans ce labo, prêt à servir pour je ne sais quelle expérience. »

« Oh c'est bon hein ! Tu comptes me le rappeler tout le temps ? »

« Exactement ! Et si ça ne te plaît pas, c'est pareil ! »

Le serpent siffla alors une insulte, avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte à l'aide de sa queue _(NdA: euh... sa queue... celle qu'on les animaux XD)_.

« Il a l'air en colère. » remarqua Draco.

« Y a de quoi. Il nous a dit, très exactement : '' Y a des hôtels pour ça, vous savez ?'' »

« Et tu lui as répondu ? »

« Qu'il doit se mêler de son cul, qu'on est chez nous et que, sans nous, il servirai de cobaye pour une expérience. »

« Tu n'en as pas marre de toujours rabâcher la même chose ? Il le sait qu'il ''vit'' grâce à nous ! »

« M'en fous. Il avait qu'à pas nous interrompre. Mais dis-moi Draco... Tu comptes parler de lui encore longtemps ? Ou est-ce qu'on peut passer aux choses... sérieuses ? » demanda ce dernier en se léchant la lèvre, sensuellement.

Draco fixa ce petit morceau de chair passer sur les lèvres rouges de son amant avec attention, avant de se jeter sur lesdites lèvres et de l'embrasser furieusement.

Harry cessa le baiser assez rapidement, mais alla embrasser le cou et le début du torse qui dépassait de la chemise du blond, qui gémit légèrement à ce contact. Assez fébrilement, le brun défit la chemise, léchant chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau découverte. Draco gémissait de plus en plus fort, surtout lorsque la langue du brun vint taquiner ses mamelons.

Ce dernier s'attaquait à présent à son nombril, faisant le tour, passant sa langue à l'intérieur, le mordillant légèrement. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour admirer son amant, la tête sur son ventre. Draco avait les yeux fermés et respirait rapidement, son torse se soulevant régulièrement. De plus, il faisait nuit et seul la lumière de la télé et des lampadaires au-dehors l'éclairait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, en rouvrant les yeux lorsqu'il ne sentit plus rien sur son corps, pour découvrir son amant le regarder tendrement.

« Rien. Tu es beau, c'est tout. »

Draco sourit et Harry défit la boucle de ceinture du blond et descendit le pantalon, avant de remonter et de poser les yeux sur les poils pubiens blonds qui partaient du nombril et descendaient jusque sous le boxer, vers l'objet qu'Harry désirait tant...

Alors, sans plus hésiter, il descendit le boxer d'un sort, ne voulant détacher ses yeux de la bosse que l'on apercevait autrefois à travers le boxer et qui révélait à présent un sexe bien érigé. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres, pressé à l'idée de le sentir dans sa bouche.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le gland, le goûtant, arrachant des soupirs de plaisir au destinataire de cette fellation, avant de le sucer tendrement, sans jamais descendre, malgré que Draco ait posé sa main sur sa tête. Sa main, elle, alla à la base du sexe et le masturba tendrement, puis la bouche lâcha le gland et descendit le long de la verge. Il fit monter sa main le long du torse de son amant, jusqu'à sa bouche et ce dernier lui lécha deux doigts. Harry fit alors entrer un premier doigt, qu'il fit bouger au même rythme que sa bouche, avant d'en ajouter un deuxième, préparant ainsi son amant à sa venue. Il fit des va-et-vient d'abord lents, puis de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que son mari allait jouir. Il arrêta immédiatement la fellation, retira ses doigts et étouffa un gémissement de frustration avec un baiser langoureux.

« Je vais entrer en toi. » souffla-t-il, après le baiser.

« Je t'attends... » murmura le blond.

Harry ne prit pas le peine de se déshabiller et lança un sort qui le fit à sa place. Il se positionna alors devant son amant et, yeux dans les yeux, il le pénétra. Draco gémit, de douleur d'abord, puis de plaisir au fur et à mesure qu'Harry effectuait de longs et langoureux va-et-vient.

Le salon s'emplit alors de leurs cris et de leurs gémissements, la chaleur augmentait de plus en plus, de même que de la sueur apparaissait sur leurs deux corps.

« Plus... Plus fort Harry. »

Harry se retira alors entièrement et retourna Draco pour qu'il soit sur le ventre, avant de le re-pénétrer d'un coup sec, qui les fit tous deux hurler de bonheur. Draco accompagna chaque va-et-vient du brun par un coup de hanches. Harry se tenait au blond, emboîtant leurs corps le plus possible. Quand à Draco, il se cramponnait au canapé, tant la sensation qu'il éprouvait était... intense. Il essayait de retenir la jouissance, voulant que ce moment dur le plus longtemps possible.

Mais il ne put se retenir bien longtemps et Harry sentit son corps se tendre et l'anneau de chair se resserrer autour de sa verge, et il jouit lui aussi à l'intérieur de son amour. Épuisé, il tomba sur le dos pale de son conjoint, remarquant que de longues traces rouges étaient présentes là où étaient posées ses mains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retira et Draco se tourna sur le dos. Harry vint donc se lover contre lui.

« Dis Harry... Tu feras quand même à manger, hein ? »

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier rie et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de fermer les yeux. Draco conjura une couverture qu'il posa sur eux, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

* * *

**Mini-Bonus :**

Un œil. Le deuxième. C'est bon, ils étaient en train de dormir. Fang soupira – intérieurement – de soulagement. Ils avaient (enfin) finit ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il se trouve une femelle serpent, parce qu'avec les nuits d'amours de ses ''maîtres'' – qui étaient assez fréquentes tous de mêmes – il ne tiendrait pas longtemps le coup.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bala! Un OS de fini un! **

**Un Dray passif, un! XD... J'espère que mon OS te plaira elle sid, encore JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!****  
**

**Je tiens à préciser que les mots en gras sont ceux qu'elle m'a (obligé) donné à placer... J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu (en 2 jur quand mm XD, parce que jeudi je n'étais pas chez moi XD)**

**En espérant qu'il vous ai plut, même s'il est un peu court,**

**music67love**


End file.
